Ever In Your Favor
by it'sbrittanabitch
Summary: It is the 74th annual Hunger Games. But what if Katniss and Peeta weren't the chosen tributes? AU Glee/Hunger Games. Rating could change ON TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL I GET HUNGER GAMES FEELS
1. Prologue

Ever In Your Favor

* * *

"_13 Districts rebelled against their own country, sibling fought sibling, and death was among these districts. That was until the peace came, hard fought peace, where the traitors of the country were defeated. After their defeat the Capitol swore to never let a rebellion like the previous one to happen again. _

_Each year, one boy and one girl tribute from the ages twelve to eighteen, will be selected from the 12 remaining districts of Panem to fight to the death until one lone victor remains. The winner will receive a high honor for their district and their family will receive high riches."_

* * *

_ Prologue_

* * *

Brittany placed her hands on her blue jean dress, flattening out the wrinkles that appeared. She glanced up at the cracked mirror and smiled softly at her appearance. Her freckles were more prominent today from being out in the woods, her skin a slightly darker shade. She felt a final hair be put into place and arms sliding under her arms to grasp up at her shoulder. A mess of blonde hair was soon to follow on her shoulder.

"You look beautiful." Her mother breathed as she rubbed her shoulders. Brittany gave her mother a tight lipped smile and shifted as she looked at the finishing touches. Her hair was placed in a skillful bun resting atop her head. Her mother was always good when it came to these things.

"I wish I could be as pretty as you." Brittany gently shook off her mother's arms and turned to look down at the voice. Her little sister, Kay, smiled and looked admiringly up at her.

Brittany kneeled down and swiped some of her sister's hair off her shoulder. "No ducky, I wish I could be as pretty as you."

Her sister grinned back at her and looked at her dress, swinging her blonde braids side to side. "What's it like?"

She knew immediately what her sister was talking about. The fear of being reaped, Brittany was seventeen so she had had to go through five years of agonizingly praying that her name wasn't called, clinging desperately to Santana's hand. She feels now that she worries more about her girlfriend's name being called than her own.

When the district had found out that Brittany and Santana were an item, Brittany was terrified. She waited nervously for lashings to be whipped out or for President Snow to change the rules and make two female tributes go instead of a male and female.

It turns out that their relationship wasn't all that big of a deal for President Snow or the district. District 12 was practically off the map, but that didn't stop Brittany from worrying about her girlfriend's name being drawn.

"Well little duck, you still have one more year before your name gets put in. How about I tell you then?" Brittany smiled as she moved the girl's braids to one side of her shoulder. Kay was only eleven but the district still made everybody go to the reaping, whether you were the eligible age, twelve to eighteen, or not, you had to go. Kay gave her a wide, open-mouthed smile.

She nodded her head vigorously, "I can wait." Brittany smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked down and inspected her sister's dress to make sure that nothing was out of place. She stood up and went around in a full circle before stopping at her back.

She bent down once more, leaning down towards her sister's ear, "You better tuck that tail in little duck." She gently fixed the ties on the back of her dress and grinned.

"Quack!" Her sister mimed with a giggle.

Brittany smiled at her affectionately, "Quack." She returned. She placed one more kiss on her head before standing up.

"Look at my beautiful girls." Brittany heard and recognized that low booming voice anywhere. She looked up and saw her father, Augustan Pierce, a big burly man. He looked tough as the meat that Brittany would see Greasy Sae, the market woman, tenderizing. But on the inside he was as soft as Lord Tubbington. He needed to look buff for his work in the mines. District 12 was known for their coal exports.

Brittany and Kay smiled at their father and he walked over to them and wrapped his arms around them both. "They are growing up so fast." Her mother, Phoebe, said. Brittany could hear how her voice sounded more and more tearful. Brittany rolled her eyes and brought her mother in for a hug. She felt her mother sigh and she began to stroke her mother's hair.

"We're still your little ducklings." Brittany stated softly.

"Always." Kay quickly added.

The moment was short lived when Brittany heard a familiar grumble. She looked over and smiled at the large creature. Its fur was dirty from the scraps it had tried to eat from the floor. He looked just as angry as ever. "Lord Tubbington." Brittany cooed as she bent down. "Don't be nervous, the odds are in our favor today." Brittany mocked, trying to do her best Capitol impression. Lord Tubbington grunted, but not before nuzzling the hand that was outstretched. It was as if he felt eyes on him and he stalked off.

"Well, are we ready ladies?" Augustan asked as he held out his arms. The three girls smiled and headed out the door.

* * *

Brittany waited in line nervously tapping her feet as she placed herself with the other seventeen year olds. "Hey." She felt a whisper of breath against her neck. Brittany jumped and turned around to see none other than her beautiful girlfriend.

"Tana." Brittany breathed as she reached out and squeezed her hand.

Santana quickly squeezed back as they moved forward in line. "Britt," She smiled, "You look beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Brittany countered as she looked down at the white dress that she was wearing. Her raven hair was braided to the side, and the dress perfectly contrasted with her tanned skin.

Santana smiled lovingly and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Impossible." She muttered. Brittany felt her cheeks redden and turned around, but still keeping her grip on the brunette's hand. As she reached the front of the line she reluctantly let go of her hand and placed her's on the table. The woman gave her finger a quick prick and Brittany placed the pricked finger next to her name in the check-in books.

She patiently waited for Santana to finish before linking their hands and heading to stand next to the other girls. "Nervous?" She asked while shooting a glance to Santana.

"Not a chance in hell." Santana winked.

Brittany laughed but it was strained. "Santana your name is in there about 47 times."

Santana shrugged. "Got to feed the family." Santana had two younger brothers whom she forced not to get any tesserae, which was grains and food for their family. However each time you got some, your name was added to the jar.

"I know but…" Brittany bit her lip nervously, watching all the kids gather on either side, whether male or female, and chatter amongst themselves. The younger kids looking terrified, while the older kids looked like this was just another day in their life. As easy as singing in the choir room.

"Britt, honey, you have nothing to worry about alright?" She rubbed a thumb soothingly over the blonde's knuckles. Brittany nodded reluctantly.

"I just worry."

"You do every year." Santana said teasingly. Brittany nudged her shoulder and Santana laughed. "What about you, huh? Your names in there quite a lot."

"My name is only in there about 25 times Santana. You have the higher probability." Santana just continued to laugh.

"Sweetie, 25 isn't that small either. But don't you worry; the odds are ever in our favor." Santana mimicked dramatically, causing Brittany to significantly calm down. She opened her mouth to say something, but then she heard a loud clicking of heels on the concrete stage. All the chatter seemed to cease, their attention now at front.

The woman was short, definitely not like the tall one with the pink hair from last year, her green hair flowing down her shoulders. Her skin matched her hair; however it seemed to be lighter. She got to the microphone and cleared her throat, as she tapped her finger on the top, causing a shrill sound to echo through the area. "Welcome, welcome. To the 74th annual Hunger Games." The woman greeted cheerfully. "Now before we start the ceremony how about we have a listen to the message from the Capitol, hmm?" Everyone knew it was a rhetorical question as the familiar anthem played showing the Capitol seal, and an old husky man appeared on the giant screen.

"_War. Terrible war." _

The video started off, President Snow's voice narrating it. Brittany managed to zone out and distracts herself with the feeling of Santana tracing the lines on her hand.

"_This is how we safeguard our future." _

Brittany glances up realizing she missed the whole entire video, not that she hasn't already seen it before. The woman on the stage enthusiastically claps her hands jumping up and down, while the rest of the district stays unmoving. The woman realizes her attempt to rouse any action from them is futile.

She clears her throat again and awkwardly leans towards the microphone. "Well how about we choose our tributes?" Another rhetorical question. "Ladies first." She sings. The woman heads towards the glass jar filled with each girls name from district 12.

Brittany's grip on Santana's hand tightens. "You'll be fine; the odds are in your favor." Santana whispers reassuringly in Brittany's ear.

The green-haired woman reaches down as if to grab a name, but feigns it and twirls her hand before quickly reaching and grabbing a name. She peels open the tab and her eyes scan over the name. The woman clears her throat once more and steps towards the microphone. "Brittany S. Pierce."

The odds definitely weren't in her favor today.

* * *

**A/N:** Heyo! I will update PSSOM tomorrow (Saturday) so no worries! Lately I've just needed to get some Hunger Games feels out. I read it a while ago, but with the movie coming out and me seeing it twice and re-reading the books. I just had to do it!

This wasn't the AU story I was talking about, however the title does start with the same first word as this one!

This story does take place where Katniss and Peeta weren't chosen as tributes. So there will be some characters from The Hunger Games, but also with some added Glee characters! Let me know how you feel about this! If you like it the next chapters will be longer! Pinky promise!

I don't own Hunger Games or Glee, unfortunately, so all credit goes to the original owners!


	2. Time Stands Still

Time Stands Still

* * *

"_Hold on to this lullaby. Even when the music's gone."_

* * *

"_Brittany S. Pierce." _

Time seemed to freeze in that moment. Brittany glanced around the area looking at each person, but none of them seemed to be moving. The room was quiet, so quiet that the sound of a leaf gracefully hitting the ground could be heard. Still no one moved.

Brittany began to tap her foot impatiently on the ground, waiting for the new selected tribute to go up on stage. The Capitol and the announcer didn't like to be kept waiting. The camera seemed to shift from person to person as if looking for the tribute. A few more moments of silence were all it took.

Time seemed to move again, and that's when Brittany realized who had been called. "Brittany S. Pierce." The woman called out in the microphone again. Noises began to become frantic. Every sound, every motion fell into place. Brittany felt Santana's grip on her hand slacken. She heard the brunette's breathing pick up, she could practically feel the girl shaking her head.

To make sure it was really her, Brittany looked around. She turned her head to see her mother, fresh tears glistening in her eyes. She looked over at her father to see him trying to remain stoic. She looked at Kay, poor, innocent Kay, looking so confused, she never understood these things. "Brittany S. Pierce, come on up dear." The woman said again, a little more impatient.

Brittany felt Santana become frantic. Shaking her head furiously, trying to desperately grip the blonde's arm.

Brittany watched the kids in front of her part like the oceans she used to see in the videos they showed her at school. Brittany took a step forward, her feet feeling like 100 pounds of flour. Another step soon followed. That's when she heard it. It was breathy and anybody else probably wouldn't have picked it up. A breathy no was released from her girlfriend's lips.

And soon followed another no, this one much louder. Another one, and then another one. Brittany had to bite her lip to prevent herself from turning around. She had to look strong in front of the cameras. If she shed a single tear she knew that she would be torn apart by the other viewing tributes later that night when they played the reapings.

Brittany reached the steps and looked at each of the peacekeepers as they turned to help her up. She could run, she could go and take Santana's hand and they could make a run for it. Live in the woods, or maybe find District 13. She realizes how ludicrous that is, she and Santana wouldn't make it a few feet without the peacekeepers getting them down.

As she got her foot up on one step, the woman gestured for Brittany to take her hand. As Brittany reached out for the green-haired woman's hand, all hell broke loose. "NO! NO!" Brittany turned around to see a crazed Santana at her wake. Pushing kid and peacekeeper to the side; no she was shoving them. "Brittany, no!" The peacekeepers tried to detain her, but that only made her shove them harder. "I volunteer! I volunteer!" She cried out. Brittany watched as tears streamed down her face, her hair flying all over. She watched as her girlfriend struggled in the crowds' grip.

The woman on the stage looked to Brittany, silently asking her. Brittany stopped she looked back at Santana. Then back up to the stage. She looked at the camera as it struggled to remain on her, or her girlfriend who continued to breakdown.

Brittany thought, and she hated herself for it. Santana acted like she was tough, but in reality she was all bark and no bite. When the girls first snuck out of the district and into the 'forbidden' woods, Santana wouldn't shoot any animal they came across. Brittany did, no matter how terrible she felt; she had a family to feed.

Santana would start up fights at school, starting with her vicious, vicious words. But once it got physical, Santana became their own personal rag doll. Santana wouldn't last a physical confrontation in the games, and that was pretty much what they were all about. Brittany was taller, stronger, and had great agility. Santana was quick, but was unable to use her strengths, too scared. That would cost her as soon as the countdown finished.

Brittany made her decision.

As she began to walk down the steps, Santana seemed to stop struggling as much. A smile began to form on her face as she thought that Brittany was letting her take her place. Brittany's heart broke. "Brittany." The girl breathed desperately.

Brittany bit her lip and looked away. And that's when Santana knew. "You can't do this for me." Brittany spoke quietly.

"Yes, yes I can." Santana reached her hand out and gripped Brittany's.

"You've protected me my whole life, it's my turn." Brittany stated strongly. She felt Santana's grip tighten, and watched as Santana shook her head.

"No, you can't do this Brittany. I _need_ you." Santana started to become frantic again, her body shaking.

"Your family needs you. My family will need you. I was always the fighter Santana. I'm not smart enough to keep our families alive." Santana began to look like a child. A pout evident on her face, the shaking hadn't lessened, and tears streamed faster down her face.

"You're a genius Brittany." Brittany watched her desperation. "I can't lose you."

"And I can't lose you. Which is why I'm doing this. I was called, not you. You have to let me do this."

"No." Santana shook her head stubbornly. "Brittany, no." Brittany leaned forward and placed a kiss on her head. Inhaling sharply as she felt tears sting her eyes. Santana realized what was happening. "No. NO!" Santana tried to keep her strong hold on Brittany's hand, but Brittany pulled it away sharply. "NO, Brittany you can't do this! I need you! I need you, please!" Santana tried to push the peacekeepers away.

Brittany turned away and began to walk towards the steps, faster this time. She couldn't look back, if she did, she would run, she would run with Santana and she knew it. She heard Santana's sharp cries, begging for her to come back. Brittany did the best she could to shut herself off. As she reached the stage she took the woman's hand. Who looked more than relieved for that to have ended.

Brittany glanced back out into the crowd and watched gratefully as her father took Santana and slung her over his shoulder. Her cries only becoming louder, "Brittany, baby, don't! I love you please!"

The woman went back to the microphone and cleared her throat. Brittany looked on the stage and saw her soon-to-be mentor, Holly Holiday, throw her a glance. It was mixed with sympathy and bitterness, probably towards the Capitol. "Alright." The woman said, trying to gain the attention of the crowd. "That certainly hasn't ever happened before." The woman joked. The crowd remained quiet and pressed three fingers to their lips and raised them in the air. Brittany let a smile ghost her lips. A symbol of admiration, of goodbye.

The woman looked at the crowd confused, but continued the ceremony as it should. "Our next tribute is of course the males." The woman clicked her heels on the concrete and went over to the other glass bowl. Much like she had with the ladies she shifted her hand around, pretending to grab a slip, before moving her hand and grabbing one in the opposite side. The announcer took the slip of paper and held it in her hands, popping open the paper. She looked down her eyes scanning over the name.

"Samuel Evans." The woman spoke clearly. Brittany looked over to the seventeen year olds section and saw a blonde boy with his hair slicked back. Brittany instantly remembered him, fish lips. She couldn't help but let her heart ache for him. Samuel, better known as Sam, has two siblings, a brother and sister. He mostly cares for them while his family works, to get the food. Brittany doesn't know what they will do without their eldest child.

The boy bites his big lips and slowly makes his way towards the stage. There is a nervous glint in his eyes. He and Brittany share a look as he gets up the stairs. They were pretty good friends in school.

Both blondes had been deemed as dumb, which caused them to mostly drift together for classwork. Santana hadn't been a big fan of him then, but she has grown to tolerate the boy. As Brittany watches him stand next to her, she can't help but think that she could have to kill him.

No, she wouldn't do that. Somebody else will get to him. The careers, they'll take care of him. District 1 and 2 were practically trained at birth to kill. They'll take care of him. The woman clears her throat once more; she should really get that checked. "Go on then. Shake hands." A grin plastered on her face.

Sam stretches his hand out, and Brittany stares at it for a few seconds. She looks up at his eyes, frightened, but trusting. Brittany reaches her hand out and shakes his. She feels him give her a reassuring squeeze before releasing her hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our 74th Hunger Games, tributes!" The woman outstretches her hands to Sam and Brittany, the camera zooming in on their faces. Brittany does the only thing she can do, plaster on a fake smile. "May the odds be ever in their favor!" Brittany's smile falters as the woman leads them through the door.

* * *

"I'm Rachel Berry." The woman grins as they enter the cart, which will lead them to another set of rooms. "I will be a part of your team that helps to get you sponsors. Unlike your mentor, I will teach you manners and etiquette. That is usually what wins the sponsors over." Rachel grins. Brittany rolls her eyes and looks out the window. No, what gets you sponsors is by being brutal, ruthless, a killing machine. If you're weak you'll die before the first couple of days are up. Nobody wants a weakling to make it that far. Manners and etiquette only get you through dining with the tributes or with your district, nothing more.

"Now the first thing you will be doing is saying goodbye to your loved ones. You each get five minutes with them in your room, and then you bid them farewell." Rachel does a little wave and giggles. Brittany has the urge to wipe that grin off her face, but refrains. She takes a chance to look at Sam, and see tears streaming down his face. An occasional hiccup leaving his lips.

Brittany can't afford to do that. She knows for a fact that she isn't the strongest, or the smartest. If you come off as weak, it has to be a ploy. A few years back a woman named Johanna Mason, acted weak and fragile, only to brutally murder her opponents and win the games.

Rachel continues to ramble on, but Brittany stares out the window and watches as each building passes by.

* * *

Brittany leans up against the window and shifts her bottom on the ledge, staring out into the district. Kids can be seen ducking to see through cracks in the houses, some hiding in ditches. Their clothes matted and dirty. Brittany stares longingly out the window.

* * *

"_It's beautiful up here." Brittany breathes, cuddling further into the person's embrace. _

"_Hmmm," The person hums, "not as beautiful as you." _

"_Santana," Brittany playfully shoves the girl. Brittany watches as a bird flies by, letting out a few tweets or a tune that it's carrying along. She looks around the meadow and smiles. "I wish we could stay here forever." _

"_Me too, love. But if we ever got caught out in the forest, I don't know what would happen." Santana strokes the golden locks that are splayed on her stomach. _

"_I don't want to know." Brittany shudders. She leans up and places a kiss under her girlfriend's chin. "I love you, you know." _

_She feels Santana grin. "I love you too." There is a brief pause. "We could do it." Brittany shifts under the other girl. "You and me, we could run." _

_Brittany snorts. "Of course we could Tana. But our families…" _

"_Would happily join us." She finishes with a smile, stroking some hair out of the blonde's face. Brittany leans into the touch, fantasizing a world without the Hunger Games. A world where Brittany and Santana would be married and have 3 kids, a beautiful home, like the ones in the Victor's Village. Santana would sing to her every night, and Brittany would dance for her every day. _

"_That would be nice." Brittany sighed. She feels Santana place a kiss on her head. She closes her eyes and goes back into her fantasy. They both soak in the silence, enjoying the embrace. "Tana?" Brittany whispers softly, careful not to disturb the peace. _

"_Yeah Britt?" She continues to stroke the blonde's hair. _

"_Can you sing for me?" Santana shifts so she can face her girlfriend. _

"_Any requests?" Santana teases; Brittany nudges her with her nose. Santana's nose scrunches slightly. __**"For you, there'll be no more crying. For you, the sun will be shining."**_

* * *

She's broken from her thoughts when the door bangs open. Brittany shoots up and looks at the intruder. "Brittany!" The little girl squeals. She rams into the blonde's legs and Brittany quickly leans down to hug her.

"Kay." Brittany breathes. She strokes some hair out of the tearful blonde's face. "I'm fine, everything's gonna be fine."

"No it's not! You have to go away! You might not come back!" The girl panics. Brittany glances up at her parents, who look like they're barely holding it together.

"I'll make it back fine, I promise." She strokes some more hair from the girl's face.

"You have to." Kay holds out her pinky, and Brittany gives her a watery smile before looping them together. "Tuck your tail in." She whispers. Brittany looks down at her dress and lets out a tearful laugh. She places a kiss against the smaller girl's forehead and stands up.

She slowly walks up to her parents. Unsure of how they will react. All three Pierces, stand and stare at each other. Augustan is the first to break the contest and embraces the blonde. "Brittany," He breathes, "Darling, you'll be fine." He whispers. And Brittany almost cries right there, because her dad knows her so damn well.

She feels another person embrace her. "Brittany," Her mother sobs. Brittany hugs her tightly and shushes her.

"Mama, it's fine, I'm going to be fine. You need to be fine okay? I can't come back to nothing, alright?" Her mother nods frantically, placing kisses on her forehead.

"Sweet, sweet Brittany, you don't deserve this sweetheart."

Brittany inhales sharply and thinks of Sam, "Nobody does." Brittany hears the door open and sees the peacekeepers nodding their heads to the door. The whole family embraces one more time, tears streaming down their faces, all but Brittany, and part from their eldest daughter and sister. Brittany waves. "I will win." She says determinedly. She watches as the door closes, and reaches to put her hand on the knob, maybe just maybe. As she turns the knob and looks out the creak she sees peacekeepers guarding the door. Maybe not.

Brittany closes the door, only to have it slammed open. Brittany thinks that maybe she set off the peacekeepers, but feels a pair of warm lips on hers. She quickly reciprocates and tangles her fingers in the raven-locks. The other girl slams Brittany against the wall, her kisses becoming desperate. That's when Brittany knows to pull away.

As she does, the lips become frantic, looking for a home. Desperate kisses are placed on any piece of skin they can find. "Santana." Brittany breathes.

"I love you." Is the only tearful response she gets. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." The lips get more frantic, more rushed. "Santana look at me." The lips continue. "Tana look at me." They begin to pull away.

Brittany finally sees Santana's face, and lets out a whimper. Her eyes are rimmed with red, and slowly becoming bloodshot. Tears stain her cheeks, and her lips are bruised from her kisses. Brittany reaches up and rubs the tears from her cheeks. Santana leans into her hand, craving her touch. "I can't live without you." Santana confesses quietly.

"I can't live without you either." Brittany returns. "But we're gonna learn how to." Santana shakes her head. "Just for now, just for a little while." Brittany reassures. "I'll be back, I'll win."

Santana nods, "You have to. I can't do this without you Brittany."

Brittany bites her lip, "Take care of them okay? It'll be practice alright?" Brittany strokes her cheek. "I'll be back, and when I come back, you and I, we'll have one of our own okay?"

Santana lets out a strangled sob, "I want it, I want it now."

"We can't have it now," Brittany chokes out, "but when I win, we will okay? A nice big one, in a beautiful house in the Victor's Village."

There are more tears, big, fat ones. "I love you so much; I'll love them so much." Brittany gives her a tearful smile.

"Sing to my family okay? Every night, sing to Kay and your brothers."

"I can't sing when you're not here. I can't sing when I don't have my dancer. What's the point in singing, if there's no one there to dance?" Santana sobs.

"I'm gonna be right here." Brittany says pointing to the brunette's heart. "Always."

"And forever." Santana finishes.

"We don't have much time, sing for me." Brittany whispers.

Santana nods frantically, pressing kisses to the blonde's exposed skin. _"'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright, I know it's right. And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score." _The peacekeepers come in. Santana grips onto the blonde pressing kisses on her lips as if they'll be her last. The guards begin to pull her out. Not before Santana gets out a few more lines. _"And I love you, I love you, I love you."_ The door slams closed, and Brittany stares at it, feeling the tears she was trying to hide slip out.

"_Like never before."_ Brittany finishes as she slides down the wall, and hits the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! This is technically the first chapter but trust me, once they get on the train, and things, the chapters will be LONGER! I was gonna update this on the weekend, but my sleeping schedule was fucked up, because I went to bed at 3 AM on Friday (which is pretty early for me), but didn't wake up until 5 PM on Saturday, so.

PSSOM is the next to be updated, holla!

Song: is obviously Songbird.

Disclaimer: I own neither the Hunger Games, nor Glee. If I did Glee would be 1000 times gayer/better.


	3. The Departure

The Departure

* * *

"_It can see us through these dark days, though they seem to darken as we go."_

* * *

The door opens once more, but this time with the peacekeepers entering. One of the peacekeepers gestures for Brittany to follow. Brittany gets in-between the two peacekeepers and follows them out. She gently rubs her eyes to remove her tears, knowing that there will be cameras as soon as she exits the building.

As she passes a broken mirror she looks at the reflection. Her face has no tear stains and she is thankful for that, but she looks so lost and broken. Brittany turns and bites her lip and continues walking. As she passes another mirror she chances a glance in and her face is now void of any emotion. She tries to put a confident smile on her face as the front doors of the building open. As suspected there is a camera crew waiting outside. Their cameras zooming in on her face, Brittany keeps her confident smile on her face and heads for the awaiting train that will take her to the Capitol.

She keeps walking and looks over to see Sam heading out of the building too. His face however is blotched and his eyes are red-rimmed. He continues to snivel as he reaches the train, meeting Brittany's eye. Brittany gives him a curt nod and he tries to muster a smile.

The peacekeeper in the front moves to the side and Brittany moves into the train, Sam following. She feels Sam behind her as Rachel pops out from the front door. "Welcome!" She grins. Rachel walks over and takes Brittany's arm and brings her through the front door.

Brittany's eyes widen as she sees the inside of the train. It is elaborately decorated and the food is elegant and organized. Giant couches spread across the floor, a flat screen TV in the front of the room, doors all around the room, sliding open. There is a giant table in the center filled with delicious-looking, colourful foods.

Brittany turns to the side excitedly, ready to exclaim how cool it looks to Santana, but instead she sees Sam and she realizes how wrong this feels. She isn't here with Santana, they aren't touring this train, they are headed to a place where they will be trained to fight to the death. All of a sudden a bitterness settles in her stomach.

She sees Sam's eyes and how they shine, how excited he looks, gazing around the room. Rachel begins to ramble about the speed of the train, how quickly they will get to the Capitol. How any regular vehicle couldn't reach the Capitol this fast. It causes Brittany to roll her eyes; she was really getting tired of her. Rachel acts so excited to be here, so excited to send them off to a place where deaths are imminent. It makes Brittany want to reel back and punch her abnormally large nose.

Rachel talks and talks, and talks. She makes wild gestures and walks them around the room, finally making a gesture for them to sit on the couch. The couch feels too comfy, all wrong around her body. She misses the wooden chairs or the feel of Santana on her muscles as she takes a seat on her lap.

Now she is seated on an all too comfy couch with Sam nervously fidgeting next to her, his eyes still filled with childish excitement.

Rachel looks between the two, finally having stopped talking, "I'll go get Holly." She awkwardly stands up and goes to get their mentor.

Sam looks out the window and watches as buildings turn to tree, city turning to forest, and his eyes gleam, before he turns to Brittany. "So what do you think Holly will tell us? What kind of advice will she give?" He looks expectantly at her.

Brittany keeps her mouth shut and stares out the window. She doesn't feel like talking about the games, she just wants to go back to Santana and her family. But in her heart she knows it's better that she's here and not Santana.

Sam sighs, "Look Britt, I know this is hard for you," he takes a pause, "it's hard for me too." Brittany sympathizes but it doesn't settle her stomach. "Seeing as we're going to be spending some time together we might as well talk to each other."

Brittany doesn't respond and continues to stare out the window. Sam lets out another sigh and looks away.

Suddenly the door slides open and Holly stumbles in. Holly won the games a few years back, she was smart, tactful, one of the few of District 12 to actually win. "Hello," She grins, "Holly Holiday at your service." She pretends to tip a hat and sits down in a chair across from them.

Brittany looks at her briefly, she looks different then she did a few years back, tired.

Sam leans forward in his chair, "Samuel Evans." He tries to put out his hand but Holly slaps it away.

"I know who you two are gorgeous. I was there." She smiles cheekily, but Brittany notices it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She then turns to Brittany, "And you must be Brittany." Brittany jerks her head before breaking eye contact.

"So you're our mentor, what advice do you have? How will we win? What's the best strategy to have at the Cornucopia?" Sam quickly spits out.

Holly holds her hands up and leans back, "Slow your roll Evans, one question at a time."

Brittany rolls her eyes, too tired for people to be joking. This isn't a joke this is their lives. She made a promise; she can't have a joking mentor or Rachel. They made it seem like the Games was just one big joke. But it fucking wasn't, kids were dying, actually dying. And these two are sitting there teasing them.

"Okay," Sam says biting his lip, "well any advice?"

Holly smirks, "Try not to die."

Brittany has to clench the armrest to stop herself from jumping the smug mentor. Who did she think she was?

"Well, what should we do first, find shelter, find food?" Sam asks.

Holly laughs and leans back, "I'm not here to tell you everything to do."

Brittany finally snaps her voice bitter and angry, "Well then why are you here?"

Holly looks surprised that she had spoken, "Wow, do I actually have a pair of fighters this year?"

Brittany glares at her, "If you're not here to give us advice, then why the hell are you here? This isn't some joke, this is our lives."

Sam looks over at her seeming to be surprised that she's talking. "I know it's your lives, but sometimes it's okay to tease." She grins.

Brittany's face hardens, "It's not okay! We are going to have to fight to our deaths, and you just want to braid our hair, is that how it is?" Brittany stands up.

"Brittany-" Sam starts.

"NO! She is treating this like some fucking joke, you all are!" Brittany spits. "Just because she doesn't have somebody to go home to doesn't mean that we don't!"

Holly's eyes narrow, "You might want to watch the 'tude blondie. Some people might find it appealing, but it won't get you very far." With that Holly stands up and leaves.

Sam looks at Brittany in disbelief, "Britt, I've never seen you like this before."

Brittany feels bad, but crosses her arms over her chest, "Get used to it Samuel, because my 'tude is what will keep me alive or kill me. I can't be weak, friendly Brittany anymore."

Sam sighs, and Brittany is so sick of hearing it, "I'll go check on her." He stands up and follows where Holly went. Brittany sits back down on the couch and runs a hand through her hair, staring out the window.

* * *

As the passing images outside begins to darken, Brittany hears footsteps. She takes a breath and looks to the source. "She's doing fine." Sam says as he takes a seat next to her.

"It took you that long to figure out?" Brittany chuckled.

Sam grinned and nudged her, "Well she did give me some helpful tips."

Brittany's eyebrow rose, "Really?"

"Yeah," He paused, "don't drink during the day."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Not you too."

Sam shook his head, "I know how serious the situation is Britt, but sometimes it's good to relax before it gets serious."

"I just can't afford to do that." Brittany sighed. Sam nodded his head in understanding.

"I know you miss her." Brittany looked over at him, "I miss my family too."

Brittany bit her lip and suddenly felt selfish, "Sam I'm sorry, I just, I'm not the only one feeling this way, I feel selfish."

"No, you have every right, and I wouldn't worry too much though Britt. Out of the two of us you'll definitely make it." Brittany looked at him in disbelief, "You're amazing at hunting, my dad buys your kills." Brittany smiles, "And if it comes down to it, I want you to win. You have so much back at home."

"So do you." Brittany pointed out. "Your family, Stevie and Stacey."

"You have two families back home." Brittany opened her mouth to protest, "Alright, I'm tired, we probably have an early morning tomorrow. Good night Brittany." Brittany nodded absentmindedly and went back to looking out the window.

* * *

"_Would you ever want to leave here?" Brittany asked as she put her arm around the girl. _

"_I don't know. I've always imagined we could." Santana cuddled into her embrace. "I kind of want to see the other districts. Especially 4," Santana grinned cheekily. _

_Brittany rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that crept on her face, "One day we will. You and I will travel the world." _

_Santana smiled, "I can't wait." They embraced the silence, "But what about our families?" _

"_I'm pretty sure Kay would love to go near the ocean. And as for the rest of them, travelling is always something that my mom wanted. I can't see how the rest of them wouldn't." _

"_Well then Miss. Pierce, I can't wait to travel the world with you." With that she leaned in and pressed her lips to the blonde's._

* * *

Brittany woke up to a bright light and voices. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she fell asleep on the couch, her head leaning on the glass. As she lifted her head up she looked to the table to see Holly and Sam laughing, while Rachel wrote in a notebook. She scrunched her eyebrows together, who would've thought that they would get along so easily.

Rachel's eyes rose from her notebook and she looked over at Brittany, "Good heavens you're awake. Brittany I don't condone you sleeping on the couch, it won't be good for your posture."

Brittany rolled her eyes as she stood up, stretching her limbs. She began to head to the table and sat in the chair. All the food looked delicious. She picked up a bun and buttered it, taking a cup that was handed to her. She could smell the hot chocolate, having never had the luxury to taste it, as soon as it hit her lips; she forgot the bun and bread and focused on the drink.

"You in a better mood today blondie?" Holly questioned from her seat across from her.

"Depends," Brittany put her drink down, "Are you gonna actually give me some good advice? Or are you gonna crack open your joke book?"

Holly's eyebrows rose in shock, "I'd learn to watch your attitude Brittany."

"So you keep saying." Brittany mumbled.

"Ladies if you please." Rachel said from her spot at the end of the table. "Today our schedule isn't too busy, but tonight however, we will be seeing the other tributes volunteer."

Brittany almost scoffed; she made it sound like they chose this. Only District 1 and 2 really did. Brittany would have preferred if she just called them reapings.

"I'm gonna go shower." Brittany mumbles as she heads for the door. The rest of them watch as she leaves.

* * *

After cleaning herself she steps in her room to change. It felt weird to shower, she used to always take warm baths, but the shower had hot water and soap and conditioner. She'd never used hair products really.

As she stepped into her room she jumped. "What are you doing in here?" Brittany pulls her towel tighter around her.

"Well I got some one-on-one with Sam; I figured I should give you some tips." Holly said.

"I appreciate it, but can I get clothes on?" Holly nodded but didn't leave. Brittany gave her an incredulous look before cautiously walking over to the drawer and pulling out some pants and a t-shirt.

As she began to change Holly spoke up, "So what is with this 'tude you got going?"

Brittany pulled her shirt over her head and sat down on the edge of her bed next to Holly. "Nothing."

"Sure," Holly said, "I don't believe you though. There's got to be a reason you're so angry all the time."

"Because this shouldn't be happening."

"Us talking?"

"No these games!" Brittany said frustrated. "It shouldn't be happening to anyone."

"You have someone back home?"

"My family." Brittany said, not wanting to get into detail with her.

"Someone special." Holly pointed out.

"It's not any of your business."

"But it will be the Capitol's; they become putty in your hands for a good love story."

"It's not any of their business." Brittany stated firmly.

"Look Brittany, if you want any advice, here it is. Don't worry about the games, you're strong, don't ask how I know, I just do. You have to win the audience over, and a good love story always does." Brittany bit her lip, her and Santana were private, nobody should know about them, other than her district. "Don't worry about it now, just wait till the Capitol, but just keep it in your mind." Holly smirked before standing up and leaving, leaving Brittany to her thoughts.

* * *

Later that night everyone was huddled on the couch turning the TV on to see the Capitol symbol. It showed the two annual Hunger Games hosts, Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman. The two gentlemen grinned.

"So Claudius, are you excited to see our tributes for the 74th Hunger Games!" Caesar said excitedly. The blue-haired man was always enthusiastic every year. Claudius usually just sat there and nodded in agreement to his words, only offering one or two replies in return; which is exactly what he did.

"Very excited!" He replied.

"Okay Panem, we'll start off with our District 1 tributes!" He grinned. They began to play the clips and as usual Caesar began to commentate. Brittany, however, ignored him entirely focusing on her fellow competitors.

The two tributes from District 1 looked pretty tough, the male wasn't too memorable, but the blonde was gorgeous. She also had a unique name, Glimmer. She seemed excited to volunteer. Glimmer had a very giggly, flirty nature to her, and Brittany didn't know exactly how to feel it.

The tributes from District 2 were what scared Brittany the most. She glanced over at Sam and he looked pretty terrified too. It wasn't the boy so much as it was the girl. The boy was overly confident, cocky almost. But the girl seemed quiet and to herself. When she looked up to say her name it was as if she was looking right at Brittany. A ghost of a smirk graced her lips and Brittany shivered. She eagerly waited to hear the girl's name, needing to know who she had to watch out for, and as she said it Brittany put it into her brain, Clove. She may have been tiny, but she seemed unstable. Brittany subconsciously had scooted closer to Sam.

District 3 wasn't too memorable at all, a short, scrawny boy with glasses. And a big girl, who might be able to knock Brittany down, she also had glasses. Brittany got her strategy, take their glasses and see how far they get.

Along with District 2, Brittany put in her mind to look out for District 4. Brittany always wanted to visit there, with Santana of course. But after seeing her competitors she didn't know. The weasel-faced man she could care less about. He did scare her, but she would let the other competitors take care of him. As it seemed to be the girl caught her attention, yet again. This girl was hauntingly beautiful, her emerald eyes that practically stared straight into Brittany's. She had a confident posture, and was quiet much like Clove, but there was a look in this girl's eyes that set Brittany off. Quinn was the beautiful girl's name, and Brittany wouldn't forget it.

The rest of the districts didn't really have anyone that caught her eye, an Irish boy, a self-obsessed girl. A boy with a squirrel on his head, and a pretty threatening looking girl, The Mack. An African American boy who was too quiet to leave an impression, and not in a haunting way, and a small Asian girl that was named Sunshine. Two Asians from the same district, they looked like brother and sister.

A boy with far too much grease in his hair and a short girl that had a name related to music. A tree, who had a constipated look on his face and a small blonde girl. Lastly another big person, this time a man, and a girl who looked too sassy for her own good.

When it came to show Brittany and Sam, Brittany felt herself tear up as they showed a clip of Santana shoving the peacekeepers to get to Brittany. Her pleas and declarations of love for Brittany to come back to her. Brittany watched as her face remained stoic and she gave herself a mental pat on the back.

Caesar made comments about how heartbreaking it was, and Brittany tried to choke back a sob. That was when she felt an arm around her shoulder. She looked up to see Sam looking at her tearfully. Brittany bit her lip and finally gave in and let herself lean into his embrace, a few tears escaping her eyes.

As the Capitol sign showed again, the group looked at each other. Rachel standing up mumbling that they would arrive tomorrow, before exiting. Holly giving a sympathetic nod before following suit.

Brittany stayed in Sam's embrace. "I can't sleep, not after that." Brittany rasped.

Sam nodded, "Do you want to watch some of the old Games?"

Brittany leaned further into him, "Can you put on Holly's?"

Sam gave her a look before nodding again, "Sure." He stood up carefully and went up to the DVDs finding her exact year and placing it in the TV. As he sat back down Brittany cuddled back into him.

They watched as Caesar popped back up, having green hair this time. Claudius awkwardly sat next to him. Caesar commentated the Games. Brittany watched as the Games went on, as person and person died. She could feel Sam cringe as a girl got stung to death by tracker jackers. Her body became a mass of bumps and puss.

Brittany watched as Holly befriended a brunette. They went around together, the woman's name, Shelby, helped her get supplies. Splitting theirs up and giving each other the rations. They had a routine, hunt, eat, and hide. Holly seemed to grow a liking to Shelby, and Shelby seemed to return the sentiment.

That was until the very end, when Holly thought that it was just her and Shelby, but an arrow went through Shelby's chest right in front of Holly's eyes. Holly let out a loud cry and even Brittany felt herself tear up. As she watched Holly fall to the ground begging Shelby to stay with her, that she couldn't do it on her own. But the light in Shelby's eyes dimmed out. And that was when Holly went on a rampage stabbing the last man to death and winning the games.

As the screen went black Brittany looked at Sam to see a tear fall out. "I-I didn't, if I did." Was all he said.

"Me too." Brittany whispered. As she leaned her head on Sam's shoulder, all she thought was of the Capitol, and how tomorrow she needed to be ready for the worst.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I died for a little, but now I'm back. My first week of summer was really busy, all my friends wanted to hang out with me before they went off for vacation and I started watching Girls (which is fantastic), but I'm back. And PSSOM will be updated next so be ready.

As for people asking how there will be Brittana, you'll see ;) Also, think you can guess the tributes I didn't name :)

Again I apologize and thanks for sticking with me. Up next is probably gonna be training and stuff :).

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! You guys are AMAZING!


End file.
